1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for controlling the level of ground water in a particular area and, more particularly, to a system for dealing with the effect of ground water contiguous to a swimming pool
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In many areas of the country, the ground water level is relatively high and close to the surface of the ground. Also, during periods of heavy rain, excessive water can accumulate at or near the level of the ground, depending on local soil types and conditions. These phenomena can result in the ground water level rising to a level which can disrupt a ground installation. In the case of an in-ground swimming pool, the ground water can rise at an elevation higher than the level of water in the pool. When this occurs, hydrostatic pressure can adversely affect the swimming pool structure. In the case of a swimming pool that has a vinyl liner, this condition will cause the liner to displace or float. In the case of concrete or other swimming pools, this hydrostatic pressure becomes excessive and has the effect frequently of disrupting the integrity of the swimming pool structure through shifting or dislodging of the wall and/or floor. In fact, the pressure can cause the swimming pool to actually raise out of the ground.
The hydrostatic pressure is the result of a difference in head between the water level external to the swimming pool and internal water elevation. It is apparent that a need exists for a system to safeguard against or minimize the adverse effects on a swimming pool due to hydrostatic pressure from elevation of ground water levels.